Don Vincenzo Occhetti
Don Vincenzo "Vinny the Chain" Ochetti was a minor character in Only Fools And Horses, the second episode of the 1991 Christmas Special "Miami Twice, Part 2: Oh to Be in England". He was a doppleganger of Del Boy. He was up for trial for several crimes and faced possible life in jail. His son tried to have Del killed so eveyone would think Ochetti had been killed. Luckily Del and Rodney foiled their plans and escaped. Ochetti was later given 6 life sentences in prison to run concurrently. Ochetti was played by David Jason, who played 2 roles in Miami Twice. Biography Backstory Vincenzo Ochetti was born in Miami in 1936 to an Italian immigrant father who formed a Mafia family and fought to change law, democracy and order. Ochetti inherited his fathers empire and developed a career as a fearful Mafia Boss. He married and had a son, Rico Ochetti, in about 1966. Don Ochetti's luck ran out when he was caught for 3 counts of murder, drug running and kidnapping. Role in Miami Twice 1991 In 1991, 55-year-old Occhetti was up on trial for the aforementioned 3 murders, drug running and kidnapping. He wanted to find an answer to his problems as he wanted to try and get out of going to jail for life. His son Rico and Rico's fellow Mafioso friends Salvatore, Lurch, Tony and Gino were in a nightclub one night when they saw Derek "Del Boy" Trotter sat a few metres away with Rodney Trotter. The waiter thought he was Don Ochetti and told Rico but Rico rang home and said Don Ochetti was in the swimming pool, this means the man they saw was a lookalike. Rico and his friends saw this as Don's get out of jail free card so they "befriended" Del while Lurch snuck outside and staged a robbery on Del and Rodney's camper van after Del and Rod said they had a camper outside. Del and Rodney saw the camper van burgled so Rico and the gang offered to put him and Rodney up for the night at his mansion. He put them in the guest suite. Del said "We have fallen on our feet here bruv". Del's Cockney lingo confused Rico when Del said the dog's knackered. Rodney said what Del means is the phone is not working. Meanwhile Don was not happy that Rico and Salvatore had bought 2 Australians home. Rico said they are English. Don said he hates limeys so why bring 2 of them here. Rico explained that one of them is a dead ringer for him. Don said "The squirty little dude with the polecat face"?. Rico said yes. Rico hatched a plan where he would take the Don's lookalike out for a meal, and everyone will think he is Don Ochetti and one of the gang members shoots him and this means everyone will think Ochetti has been shot dead by a rival Mafia family so that the real Don Ochetti can sneak off to Rio for a couple of years, have plastic surgery and come back as Uncle Carlo. Don was happy and finally relieved that his prayers had been answered. However, the next day at the riverside restaurant, when Del Boy was shot at, the bullet missed as he dropped a dumpling on the floor. Rico had to pretend to be sympathetic so as not to give the game away. In secret he was annoyed that Del had dodged a bullet, pun intended. A day or so later, Del was persuaded to take a jet ski ride but the steering wheel was deliberately stuck so Del could not turn it, and would fall off and drown. Del clung onto the jet ski for dear life and ran out of fuel and was picked up by the coastguard, them thinking he was Ochetti, and returned him to shore. Rico was yet again secretly annoyed that Del had survived 2 attempts on his life. The day before Del and Rodney were due to fly back to England, The Don knew that Del had survived 2 attempts to kill him, and time was running out for The Don, as his court case was tomorrow, the same day that his doppelgänger was due to fly home. Don Ochetti was getting increasingly worried. One time, Don walked up behind Del, quietly and compared the likeness. Del never knew Don was stood behind him. The Don seemed a little less worried now. Del's brother Rodney found out from his wife Cassandra Trotter over the phone that Del had conned his way into the holiday by booking the very week Cassie was due for a seminar in Eastbourne, and unable to make the holiday. Rodney was on the warpath. Rodney mistook the Don for Del and roughed him up. But he then saw Del come out of the en suite in the hotel room, and wondered how Del had got into the room so quickly, and you cannot access the en suite from the corridor. Del was wearing white tennis gear, while The Don was wearing a tracksuit due to working out in the gym. Rodney wondered why Del changed so quickly. Del said he has been in his tennis gear all morning. Rodney thought he may have been talking to someone who looked like Del. He suggested Del go and have a look. Del went to investigate and saw a painting of the Don, plus photos of the Don with famous people, and Del knew he had a lookalike, and in regards to almost dying twice, the penny dropped when he saw the newspaper which said The Don was up for trial and faced life in jail, hence why Rico and his cronies were trying to kill Del, to make the police and courts think the Don had been killed. Del then had to pretend to be The Don when 2 drug barons did a deal, thinking Del was Don Ochetti. After the meeting, Del told Rodney about the Don. At first, Rodney was unconvinced until Del showed him the details of the drug deal. Rodney has also just roughed up a Mafia Boss. Del and Rodney then escaped through the back window. Rico told his dad Don Ochetti that the meeting with the 2 drug barons went well but Don said he was in the gym all morning and never saw them. Rico realised it must have been Del who the drug barons spoke to, and that he had found out that they were Mafioso. Rico rounded all his cronies all up to get into the car and look for Del and Rodney. A stressed Don said "I am in court tomorrow morning Rico, do something you stupid jerk" as Rico charged around the mansion looking for them. Rico said "Dont worry pop we will get them back". The Don looked unsure of that. Rico and his gang drove around the surrounding streets of the mansion looking for Del and Rodney. One of them spotted them running towards The Everglades. But by the time they got to them, Del and Rodney were hurtling down the river on a motor river boat going at top speed, after coincidentally bumping into Del's best friend Boycie, also on holiday in Miami. Rico shot at the boat but missed, Wayne the driver was going at breakneck speed. The boat went round a corner and Del and Rodney were safe. The boat moored up at a rangers station. Del yearned to get back home to England so he got their friend Boycie to give them a lift to the airport so they could stay there overnight and get their flight back to England the following night. Del and Rodney were now well away from the clutches of the Miami Mafia. Local cops had heard gunshots and Rico was arrested but pretended he was hunting. Don was livid, so Salvatore must have returned and told him that Del and Rodney had escaped and Rico was arrested. The following day Don Ochetti was up in court and given 6 life sentences. This news item was bought up on the huge TV screen on the Virgin Atlantic air plane that was flying the 4000 mile journey to England, carrying Del and Rodney. Don Ochetti was to be in prison for the rest of his life. Observations At the end of the episode, where Del and Rodney are flying back to England, the newsreader is saying what the verdict of Don Ochetti's trial was that he was "Given 6 life sentences to run concurrently", meaning he served them all at the same time, not consecutively, which would have been 150 years. Life does not always mean natural life but could be 25 years, if the US state of Florida counts life as 25 years then Ochetti could have been eligible for parole in 2016. Memorable info Born: 1936 Full Name: Vincenzo "Vinny the Chain" Ochetti Parents: Mr Ochetti Siblings: None Spouse: Mrs Ochetti (??-??) Children: Rico Ochetti (c1966) Occupation: Mafia Boss Appearances 1991 *Miami Twice, Part 2: Oh to Be in England Category:Only Fools And Horses Characters. Category:Minor characters. Category:Only Fools And Horses bad boys. Category:Characters first seen in 1991. Category:Characters last seen in 1991. Category:Mafia bosses. Category:Ochetti family. Category:1937 births. Category:Americans of Italian descent. Category:Convicted Criminals. Category:Villains. Category:Americans